


이건 사랑일지도 몰라

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: donghyuck likes lazy mornings but he likes jeno more





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B “Oh, come on. You know you love me,” and B responding with “I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip."]

Donghyuck whines when someone lifts up his duvet cover, curling himself into a ball in an attempt to retain at least some of the warmth he’s accumulated throughout the night when the mattress dips, making him roll to the side slightly when someone climbs into bed with him. Whoever it is, they’re warm and it’s early enough for Donghyuck to not care about who it is as he snuggles up next to them, happily absorbing their body heat.

Sadly, the peace doesn’t last for long and the person is moving from underneath him, propping themselves up on his pillow and knocking the duvet yet again. The room is freezing, thanks to Mark insisting that they sleep with the window open, and Donghyuck _really_ doesn’t want to have to get up and out into the cold air yet, especially considering they don’t have any schedules today. The other person in his bed doesn’t seem to get that.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” the person says and of course it’s actual ray of sunshine Lee Jeno that has made his way into Donghyuck’s bed this early on a rest day. In hindsight, it couldn’t of been anyone else. Donghyuck groans and presses his face further into his pillow, hoping that maybe if he just doesn’t respond Jeno will realise that waking him up is a futile task and he’ll leave.

He’s proven wrong when Jeno cuddles right up against him, resting his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder before whispering directly into his ear, “C’mon you lazy bum, come play game with me.” Nobody in their right mind should want to play this early, not when sleeping is an alternative option and Donghyuck fully prepares himself to tell Jeno that when the boy presses a soft kiss against Donghyuck’s neck and he freezes. “Pleaaaaase Donghyuckie, come entertain your hyung.”

“You’re only a couple months older than me,” Donghyuck grumbles into his sheets as his chances of getting back to sleep grow smaller and smaller by the second. “Not my hyung.”

Jeno laughs at that and pulls away from Donghyuck, who thinks that maybe _maybe_ Jeno has decided to back off a little. He’s wrong. Of course he’s wrong. The mattress creaks as Jeno hoists himself up and then suddenly he’s sat on top of Donghyuck, knees either side of his body as he hovers of him. His hands fall either side of Donghyuck’s and he sighs as he’s forced to roll over and look up at an ever-smiling Jeno.

“Why me? Why couldn’t you have done this to Jaemin or Renjun?”

“Oh come on, you know you love me.”

“I’d sell you to satan for one corn chip,” Donghyuck replies without hesitation, though there’s no trace of malice in his voice and Jeno laughs, eyes slipping closed as he does so. Apparently Jeno finds it much funnier than Donghyuck ever meant it to be because his laughter soon grows out of control and without thinking about it Jeno brings one of his hands up to wipe at his eyes, seemingly forgetting that he was using said hand to hold himself up. The next few things happen in slow motion, at least they do in Donghyuck’s mind.

Jeno’s other arm gives way under his weight and he falls down against Donghyuck. Their chests bump together, their foreheads too but more important than that is Jeno’s lips pressing against Donghyuck’s. It’s only momentary, barely a second but it’s there and Donghyuck can see the shock clear as day on Jeno’s face when he finds the strength to push himself back up.

After that, it’s like time freezes. They both stay frozen, bodies fully pressed together as they stare at each other, unable to look anywhere else. Slowly but surely, a deep red blush appears high on Donghyuck’s cheeks and Jeno watches it spread before his eyes dart down to Donghyuck’s parted lips. He immediately catches himself and tries to look anywhere else but Donghyuck must’ve noticed because impossibly he flushes even more, his own eyes going through the same motions.

It’s a few more minutes before either of them do anything and Jeno is surprised at the words that leave Donghyuck’s mouth.

“Y’know, that wasn’t really how I wanted our first kiss to go.” His voice is quiet, hesitant almost and Jeno doesn’t think he heard him right. Surely not because that would imply that Donghyuck has thought about kissing him before.

Jeno doesn’t know how to reply, doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say so he does the only thing he can think of and leans back down, sealing their lips together in a gentle kiss. It’s only a couple of seconds before Jeno is pulling away again, scared that he read the situation wrong but when Donghyuck smiles up at him all his worry washes away.

“That – that was more like what I’ve imagined,” Donghyuck says, his voice almost as soft as the look in his eyes and Jeno is tempted to lean in again when there are strong hands pressing against his shoulder, pushing him to the side. He lets out a huff as he hits the mattress and opens his mouth to complain but Donghyuck pays him no attention, climbing out from under the covers and right over him, hopping off the bed and heading over to the wardrobe to grab what looks like Mark’s hoody.

“C’mon, I thought you wanted to play,” Donghyuck says cheekily, turning back to look at a surprised Jeno as he opens the door and runs into the living room with a shout of _‘I dibs first player’_. It takes a couple seconds for Jeno to realise what just happened before he’s following behind, not bothering to close the bedroom door as he slides into the corridor and chases after Donghyuck, giggling as he goes.

It doesn’t take long for the pair of them to wake up half the dorm with their ruckus but Donghyuck doesn’t feel even a little apologetic because Jeno grabs his hand and squeezes it tight and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i got back from korea on monday and lemme tell u my trip was 
> 
> we saw nct dream perform at the show and lee jeno waved at us can u believe


End file.
